


Rules are Rules

by Amorfati32



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 12:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15389070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorfati32/pseuds/Amorfati32
Summary: Mulder, Scully and the Lone Gunmen play a game of Truth or Dare.





	Rules are Rules

“Spin the bottle.”

“No,” Mulder replied firmly, shooting a warning look to the Gunmen sat before him.

“Strip poker?”

Before Mulder could voice his disapproval yet again, Scully spoke up from the seat next to him. “Go to hell Frohike.”

Frohike smirked, having anticipated Scully’s answer. “You’re a bad poker player?”

“No, I just don’t trust you not to cheat so I lose.”

“Never have I ever?” suggested Langly, before taking a swig of beer. Byers looked uncomfortable with the suggestion, but Frohike appeared to be giving it some thought.

“These are all such guy games,” Scully protested.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You’re only playing them so you can see a woman strip, or to find out if she’ll admit to ever having a threesome.”

“Have you Scully?”

She must have been drunk, Mulder thought to himself, because sober Scully would have glared at Frohike until his balls shrivelled up and dropped off, and then walked away triumphantly. But she didn’t. “I’m not tell you,” she replied with a smug grin. “This isn’t Truth or Dare.”

“Truth or Dare!” Now Langly was interested, Frohike too. Hell, even Mulder wasn’t averse to it. The Gunmen often lacked originality when it came to their drinking games – their dares often consisted of necking alcoholic cocktails, eating bugs or making prank phone calls.

“Why do we have to play drinking games?” Scully asked, reaching for another beer as she realized that Truth or Dare was likely to be in her future.

“Uh…because we’re drinking,” Frohike deadpanned.

“Can’t we just drink and talk like normal people?”

“That’s no fun.”

“You can go first Scully,” said Mulder, grinning at his partner’s nonplussed expression. “Truth or Dare?”

“A word of warning,” interrupted Byers, a little too loudly, as he removed his jacket. His face was flushed and his tie loosened, Mulder suspected due to the alcohol he’d consumed rather than the room temperature. “Most of the dares Frohike thinks up involve nudity.”

Grimacing, Scully opened her beer and threw the bottle top at Mulder, catching him square on the cheek.

“Hey!”

“This is all your fault.” It was true to a degree; he had invited her to the Gunman’s lair for a few drinks after work on a Friday night. He just hadn’t mentioned the games that went with it.

“Fine,” Scully sighed. “Truth.”

“Have you ever had a threesome?” A predictable question from Frohike, Mulder thought to himself.

“He’s pulling out the big guns already,” laughed Langly, reaching out to give his friend a high five.

Scully meanwhile, rolled her eyes. “Yes.”

Byers spat out his beer, caught by surprise. Even Frohike and Langly were quiet for a moment, processing her admission.

“Really? What was the uh…ratio of men to women?” asked Frohike, when he finally found his voice. He looked like he was about to start foaming at the mouth.

“You’ve already asked your question,” Scully reminded him. Mulder breathed a temporary sigh of relief. He wasn’t entirely sure he wanted to hear the answer. “Next?”

Grabbing an empty bottle, Mulder placed it in the centre of the table and spun it. They watched as the bottle finally came to a stop, pointing towards Frohike. Scully grinned. Payback was a bitch.

“When was the last time you had sex?” she asked, her question surprising Mulder, who’d presumed she’d shy away from questions about sex, in case the tables were turned once again.

“With an actual person rather than your right hand,” added Byers, smiling as Scully held up her hand for a high five.

“Eight months ago.”

“Did you pay her?” Langly asked in surprise.

“No!”

“Relatives don’t count Frohike.”

“I thought you were on my side Mulder.” Frohike spun the bottle. “Asshole,” he added good-naturedly.

Byers was the next victim, opting for a dare. Mulder suspected he wasn’t willing to share aspects of his sex life with his friends.

Frohike picked up a pitcher that sat on the counter behind him, raising his eyebrows in challenge. “A shot of this.”

Byers groaned, while Scully’s smile faded. “He’ll be sick if he drinks that,” she said, referring to the cocktail he was holding – vodka mixed with tabasco sauce and mayonnaise. Mulder grimaced. Scully was right, it wasn’t going to end well.

Byers however, deciding it was better than the alternative, nodded and looked on apprehensively as Frohike poured him a shot. Then, taking the glass from him, he pinched his nose with his free hand and quickly downed the shot before he had time to reconsider. Swallowing the mixture, Byers coughed and spluttered, jumping up from his seat and rushing over to the sink, grabbing a fresh glass from the side and filling it with water. The others, Scully included, laughed as they watched him. He was barely able to handle his alcohol at the best of times, let alone a concoction like that. “You’re such a wimp dude,” mocked Frohike.

“I’d like to see you try.”

“Let’s see.”

With Byers temporarily out of action, Scully took charge, spinning the bottle. “Come on,” she said to herself as it slowed and she realized it was going to point to her or Mulder. “Keep going.”

When it finally stopped, it was exactly halfway between the two of them. They eyed each other suspiciously. “Ladies first,” said Mulder, positioning the bottle so it was pointing to Scully.

“Oh no.” She moved it back. “It was pointing at you.”

“No, it was you.”

“I’ve already had my turn.”

“There’s no limit to how many turns you can have Scully.”

“I know that, but it was pointing to you.”

“It was pointing at you.”

“No it wasn’t.”

“Just because you don’t want to give our details of your threesome.”

“No, the bottle was pointing in your direction, therefore it’s your turn. Rules are rules Mulder.”

“Will you two just get a room?” Frohike asked, rolling his eyes. Mulder and Scully quietened, both blushing, and Scully nudged the bottle in her partner’s direction. “It’s your turn Mulder,” she insisted.

He looked as though he was about to argue, but then seemed to think better of it. “Fine.”

“Truth or Dare?” asked Langly.

Mulder weighed up the options. Either way he was about to be humiliated in front of his partner. But then, he realized, the last thing he wanted was to be asked about his past relationships or worse, his feelings for his partner. He certainly didn’t want to lie to her, but he didn’t want her to find out the truth either, knowing full well that the truth could ruin their entire relationship. “Dare.”

Langly and Frohike grinned conspiratorially, before Langly leaned over to whisper in his friend’s ear. Whatever he said must have pleased Frohike because he laughed and nodded enthusiastically. It was Langly who spoke. “Your dare is to kiss Scully. On the lips.”

“With tongue,” Frohike added.

Mulder shook his head, “Don’t be an idiot.”

“Hey, it’s Truth or Dare. You wanted a dare. That’s your dare,” replied Frohike, unable to keep the smug grin off of his face.

“Right, it’s my dare, not Scully’s.”

“You can’t go back on it now.”

“Besides,” Langly added. “The bottle landed in between the two of you. It’s only fair that you’re both involved with the dare.”

“We’re not doing it.”

“Forfeit!”

“What’s the forfeit?” Scully asked. Langly and Frohike looked at one another, nodded and turned back to her, grinning. “Oral sex.”

“Okay game over guys,” said Mulder, drinking the rest of his beer and setting down his bottle before getting to his feet. “It’s time I headed home.”

“Chicken.”

“It’s late.”

“Forfeit forfeit forfeit!” chanted Frohike and Langly, and even Byers paused in his drinking to join in.

Shaking her head, Scully sighed. “We are not doing a forfeit.”

“If you don’t do the dare, you have to do the forfeit.”

As Scully rose from her chair, Mulder presumed she was going to follow him out of the Gunmen’s apartment. He wasn’t prepared for her turning towards him and nodding. “C’mon Mulder. It’s just a dare.”

For a moment he wondered whether he was dreaming. “What?”

“It’s just a kiss.”

“Rules are rules,” Langly agreed, repeating Scully’s earlier words.

Mulder studied his partner, making sure she was serious, not wanting to overstep the mark. As if reading his mind she nodded once again, then took a step closer towards him. He bent down just as she lifted herself up onto her tiptoes and they met in the middle, pressing their lips together in a quick, gentle kiss. Mulder was dimly aware of Frohike whistling, but all he wanted to focus on was the feel of his partner’s lips, the taste of her kiss. Before he knew it it was over, and Scully was pulling away from him, smiling softly. She then turned to face the Gunmen. “There’s your dare.”

Langly shook his head, not quite convinced. “The dare was to kiss with tongue.”

“Rules are rules,” Frohike added with a smirk.

Before Mulder could protest again, to refuse and this time walk out of the apartment, Scully stepped in towards him again, took hold of his hand and tugged him down towards her. He went willingly, already missing the feel of her lips against his, and then suddenly there she was, kissing him again, and already it was better than their last embrace. Her mouth opened, her tongue sliding against Mulder’s own as he laced his arms around her waist, pulling her flush against him. Time slipped away as his hands roamed over her back, sliding down to cup her ass, and as Scully moaned into his mouth Mulder felt himself begin to harden against her. They had to stop this, he told himself, they had to stop this now before it went too far. They were in front of the Gunmen and damn it this was a game and –”

Reluctantly Mulder pulled away breathlessly, staring into his partner’s eyes, realizing with a sense of smug satisfaction that she too looked as dazed as he felt. The smile she gave him almost made his knees buckled, but before he got carried away and lost himself in her kiss again, he turned to face the Gunmen, preparing himself for the ribbing he was about to get. Only, they were nowhere to be seen. Confused, he turned back to Scully, who shrugged, clearly bemused. “I think we scared them off,” she said. “I heard them head into the living room.”

Chuckling, Mulder shook his head. “God, I’m never going to live this down.”

“I’m sure you’ll survive,” replied Scully, licking her lips. Taking advantage of the two of them being alone, Mulder leaned in for another kiss.

“Hi,” he said when they pulled away once more. He was smiling like a goofball, he knew that, but quite frankly he didn’t care. He’d just made out with Dana Scully, twice in one evening.

“Hi.” She tugged on his jacket, glancing back towards the door. “I think we should head off.”

“Do you think we outstayed our welcome?”

“I’m not sure,” she admitted. “But I think you should take me home.”

His brain clicked into place. “Oh really?”

“Mmm. I think you have to face a forfeit.”

Mulder’s smile widened. “I think I can do that.” He grabbed his phone and keys from the table, figuring he’d call for a cab when they were outside – he was pretty certain he and Scully could find a way to fill the time they were waiting to be picked up. “Hey Scully?” he asked, just as she was about to head into the living room.

“Yeah?” She turned almost hesitantly, as though wondering what he was about to tell her.

“That threesome…”

Scully laughed, her face flushing. “It never happened,” she admitted. “I figured I’d just tell Frohike what he wanted to hear.” She paused, deep in thought. “Although if you wanted it to happen, I’m sure I could ask him –”

“If you continue speaking Scully, that forfeit is never going to happen.”

“Well we can’t have that,” she said, taking hold of his hand once more and pulling him into the living room to say their goodbyes.


End file.
